


Winter Cloudbursts

by stardropdream



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks she deserves this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Cloudbursts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ January 2, 2011.

  
There are lighted streets, distant stars, and misted breath. The snow is a brilliant glow on the ground. She thinks he would have liked it. She thinks this as her fingers curl around the gloves he’d made, delivered by someone else. She floats like a mote of dust, bogged down with the chilled winter air, heavy with snow.   
  
They cling to her eyelashes, weave into the curls of her hair. She tucks her coat up tighter to her body, buries her nose, sniffling and red, into her scarf. Tanpopo chirps sadly against her neck, buried behind her hair to keep from lifting right off her shoulder and soaring into the winter winds. Her face is wind-chapped and chill-kissed. But at least she can feel it, at least it can touch her without recoiling.   
  
“This is what I get for going to school up north, huh, Tanpopo?” she asks, rhetorically, her words mumbled against the woolen weavings of her scarf. Tanpopo nips at her neck, perhaps as a response or chastising her for dwelling on things when she should be focusing on returning to the warm indoors.   
  
She thinks that she deserves to feel this cold. Deserves every unhappy thing that happens to her. But whenever she thinks this, she always imagines the way they’d look at her, if they heard those thoughts. But she thinks about the boy locked away by choice, and the boy who, by choice, sacrifices everything for him. And she thinks it’s okay if she stays out a little longer and feels the bitter wind, because that way she can feel it for three and maybe those two could be a little happier, a little less sad, the more she stays away.  
  
And as always, as if sensing her thoughts, Tanpopo tugs stubbornly on her ear. She tilts her head to the side, and nuzzles her cheek against his rumpled feathers.   
  
“We’ll be home soon,” she says and ducks her head against the wind.


End file.
